Talk:Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure!/@comment-71.245.252.104-20120512125309/@comment-71.245.252.104-20120617014744
Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure! *History Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure! is a Barney Clip Show that was released on July 12, 2003. PlotEdit It's a Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are going takes a tour to travel by train, car, plane or subway on Barney's ticket to adventure by going places from New York City, Chicago, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Dallas City and to Mexico City. They visit a dinosaur museum, eat lunch at the pizzeria and perform at Raido City Music Hall in New York for some music concert. All the take to SeaWorld, Walt Disney World and Universal Orlando Resort and also to go countries like Singapore, Europe, Canada and Africa or even Hawaii. They visit a skyscraper, see animals at San Francisco Zoo or have fun at the beach. Barney and her pals take to a toy factory or ride a boat in the Big Apple as they ride a roller coaster and merry-go-round and ferris wheel. Barney and the Guy travel and visit his friends at the Grand Ole Opry in Nashville, TN to meet Riders in the Sky, go to sleep at the hotel to stay all day and night. Baby Bop explores and take pictures from cities, places and countries by locations. CastEdit *Barney (Voice: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Vocie: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Dave Kendall) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Tomie dePaola (Himself) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Micheal (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Sarah (Hayden Tweetie) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffery Hood) SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song (Taken from: It's Hot! It's Cold!) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (taken from: Up We Go!) #Just Imagine (Taken from: Stick with Imagination!) #Number Limbo (Taken from: Look at Me, I'm 3!) #Laugh With Me! (Taken from: Books Are Fun!) #A Rock-N-Roll Star (Taken from: You Can Be Anything) #Peanut Butter (taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Taken from: Try It, You'll Like It!) #It's Snowing! (Taken from: A Sunny, Snowy Day) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #Mr. Knickerbocker (taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) #If All the Raindrops (taken from: What's That Shadow?) #The Ants Go Marching (taken from: I Just Love Bugs) #Look Both Ways (Taken from: Five Kinds of Fun!) #Friendship Song (taken from: Be a Friend) #Ring Around the Rosie (taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #My Yellow Blankey (taken from: Sing and Dance With Barney) #The Barney Bag (Secen taken from: If The Shoe Fit..., On The Move, Let's Eat, Love to Read With Barney, Good Day Good Night and Barney Live! In New York City) #The Winkster (taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #B.J.'s Song (taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #I Am a Fine Musician (taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #I'd Love to Sail (Taken from: Ready, Set, Go!) #Three Monkeys Rap (taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Everyone Is Special (taken from: Barney Live! In New York City ) #Listen When People Talk (Taken from: We've Got Rhythm) #Castle So High (Secen taken from: Stop Look and Be Safe, Room For Everyone, Once Upon A Time, Let's Build Together, Barney's Adventure Bus and Barney's Musical Castle) #You Can Count on Me (Taken from: Grandparents Are Grand) #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way (Taken from: Once a Pond a Time) #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #Me & My Teddy (taken from: Rock with Barney) #Big and Little (taken from: Birthday Ole) #Hooray for Moms and Dads (taken from: At Home With Animal) #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? (taken from: It a Rainy Day) #Have a Snack! (taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #Pennies in My Pocket (Taken from: Pennies, Nickels, Dimes) #Colors All Around (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) #I Can See It on Your Face (Taken from: It a Happy Day) #The Construction Song (Taken from: Let's Build Together) #The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #Silly Sounds (Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Roll Over (Taken from: Home Safe Home) #Today, We Can Say! (taken from: Let's Play School) #Brushing on Teeth (Taken from: Room For Everyone) #I Love You (Secen Taken From: Barney's Fun & Games, Playing It Safe, Going Places!, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Classical Cleanup, Alphabet Soup!, Oh What A Day!, Circle of Friends, Ship Ahoy!, What A World We Share , My Favorite Things, Snack Time, Barney's Band, Play Ball, Barney's Super Singing Circus, Barney in Concert, Is Everybody Happy?, Can You Sing That Song?, Going On A Bear Hunt , A Little Big Day, E-I-E-I-O, A Very Special Mouse, Let's Go to the Farm, A Little Big Day, It's Your Birthday, Barney!, It's Showtime!, Once Upon a Fairy Tale, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, It Time for Counting, Having Ten of Fun, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Howdy Friends and You Can Do It!) #Kids for Character (taken from: Kids for Character) End Credits MusicEdit *Kids for Character Notes/TriviaEdit #The Barney costume from "Sing and Dance With Barney" is used. #The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. #The BJ costume from "Let's Play Outside" is used. #Shawn wears the same clothes from the "Shopping For A Surpise". #Carlos wears the same clothes from "Barney Live! In New York City". #Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes from "A Welcome Home". #Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". #Robert wears the same clothes from "Let's Eat". #Chip wears the same clothes from "Barney's Adventure Bus". #Kim wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Sing and Dance with Barney". #Hannah wears the same hair-style and clothes from Camp WannaRunnaRound". #Min wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Barney's Fun & Games". #The musical arrangments from "Day and NightDay and Night" is used. #The musical arrangments from "Let's Go To The Farm #The Land of Make-Believe #Can You Sing That Song?" is used. #The arrangements for the end credit music from "I Love My Friends" are used. #This is the another time nobody says "goodbye" at the end. #Filming March 21, 2003 #This is another time that the kids hear Barney's, BJ's and Baby Bop's voice before coming to life.